


Kiss in the Rain

by Im_trash_bye



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (and second), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_trash_bye/pseuds/Im_trash_bye
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are studying, and TJ gets frustrated. Cyrus manages to fix the issue, and he's only a thunderstorm too late.





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was the first fic I ever posted to tumblr no wonder it's so cheesy

“Underdog come _on_ ,” TJ whined. “It’s… 11:47 on a Saturday night. We should be having _fun_ , not sitting in The Spoon, studying.”

Cyrus glanced up from where he was reading through TJ’s English notes, his face illuminated by the fluorescent signs that were lighting the diner. His eyes caught TJ’s, and the two didn’t look away until thunder shook them from their cloudy daze.

Cyrus took a moment to collect his thoughts before opening his mouth once more to speak.

“I know that it’s a Saturday night, but I also know that Not-So-Scary-Basketball Guy has an English test on Monday. And I know that if Not-So-Scary-Basketball Guy fails the aforementioned test, he will be suspended from the basketball team. And I don’t really want him to turn into just Not-So-Scary Guy. So please, work with me here.”

TJ nodded and turned back to his copy of Hamlet. However, his resolute focus began to waver after a few minutes of reading, and he found his eyes gravitating up towards the boy across from him.

He couldn’t help but focus more on Cyrus than the play in front of him. Every tiny detail that TJ would usually disregard was a thousand times harder to ignore now. From the way Cyrus’s eyebrows furrowed slightly when he couldn’t decipher something TJ had written, to the way he turned the pages in TJ’s notebook with such an intense care, like they could disintegrate at any moment. It was all suddenly so _impossible_ to not see.

“Why do you care so much anyway? Why are you so dedicated to helping me, even though you know just as well as I do that I’m a failure?” TJ hadn’t meant to say those things, but he couldn’t help it. He just didn’t understand why this incredible person would want to help someone like him.

Cyrus looked back up at him, but didn’t respond. Instead, he turned his attention back to TJ’s notes, mumbling something about how he was almost finished.

TJ scoffed quietly, and stood up from the booth, causing Cyrus’s eyes to follow him worriedly.

“I’m not doing this anymore,” with that, TJ walked out of The Spoon and into the pouring rain, immediately regretting his decision as he felt rain rushing down his back. He began to make his way down the sidewalk, steadfastly ignoring the rain soaking through his socks, the hair gel now just starting to fall down his forehead, and the frustratingly predictable presence of Cyrus Goodman, frantically chasing after him.

He began to walk faster and eventually broke into a sprint, fast enough that Cyrus could no longer match his pace.

“TJ! Stop running, please stop!” Cyrus’s voice broke halfway through his sentence as he slowed to a stop. TJ, unable to leave Cyrus alone in the rain, defeatedly turned around.

“What do you want, Underdog? I can’t keep being your charity case. I’m not just some disposable person who you get to help to make you feel good about yourself every once in a while!”

“You are _not_ a charity case,” Cyrus struggled to make his voice heard over the sound of rain angrily hitting the sidewalk in a torrential downpour.

“YES. I AM.”

“You have no idea how wrong you are, TJ.”

“What are you _talking_ about, Underdog?” TJ’s angry tone drowned out all else, making the deafening noise of the rain seem like nothing more than white noise to Cyrus.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe I’m talking about the fact that I’m in love with you?”

“Cyrus. You-” TJ’s voice softened considerably, but he was cut off by Cyrus, who was frantically attempting to take back what he’d just said.

“Just forget I said anything, I hadn’t meant to tell you and it just came out. I’m so sorry, TJ, I wasn’t going to tell you, I swear. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore. If you want me to, I’ll just leave you alone and we can pre-” Cyrus was pulled from his ramblings when TJ, who he realized had made his way back to where Cyrus stood in the time that he had been talking, placed his hand gently on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Cyrus. Can you please shut up?”

“I- what?”

“I really need you to stop talking so I can kiss you.”

Cyrus closed his mouth, shocked, as TJ picked him up so he was at eye level. Cyrus managed to wrap his arms around TJ’s neck, and before he could comprehend what exactly is going on, the two were kissing.

It was warm, and sweet, and Cyrus knew somewhere inside himself that kisses were supposed to feel like that. And somehow, as quickly as it started, the kiss ended, and he was back on the ground, staring up at TJ.

The sound of thunder brought them back to reality, along with the realization that they were still standing in the pouring rain.

“My hair’s gonna be a mess now, thanks to you,” TJ said, a small smile on his face as he reached up to fix his hair to the best of his ability.

“Oh no! Gosh I am so sorry. Here, let me help you!” Cyrus rushed to help TJ with his hair, causing the latter to chuckle quietly, grabbing Cyrus’s wrists gently.

“Hey don’t worry about it, Underdog. A kiss in the rain with you is worth a lifetime of ruined hair,” Cyrus flushed red and looked down at his shoes.

“That was another thing on my list, you know. I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain.”

“Wait. I don’t remember seeing ‘kiss in the rain’ on your list.”

“There’s, uh, there’s a second list. It’s full of cliches and classic movie scenes. This was at the top of the list,” the two had long since grown accustomed to the rain coming down around them in sheets of cold. “

I’m pretty sure that was the best first kiss of all time, Underdog,” at TJ’s comment, Cyrus playfully pushed him by the shoulder.

“Oh come on. That cannot possibly be true. You basically have a fanclub of girls fawning over you at all hours of the day,” Cyrus chuckled.

“Well first off, there don’t seem to be any fawning girls around now, so I don’t think all hours of the day is the most accurate,” he started playfully. “And second, I’ve never been interested in girls, let alone those girls.”

“Fair enough, but you _are_ talking to the guy who kissed a girl just because he thought he was supposed to.”

“Also a fair point.”

“Wait so I was your first kiss?” When TJ nodded, a smile flickered across his face. “Well, do you think I could be your second, too?”

“I think I could live with that.” At that, Cyrus leaned forward to close the gap between them once more.

So yeah, TJ’s shoes were full of water, and there was hair gel melting off his forehead. And yeah, Cyrus’s neck hurt from craning up to kiss TJ. But all of that could not have mattered less to the two boys kissing in the rain. All that mattered to them in that moment was each other.


End file.
